User talk:Composite 4
My Talk *Don't spam it. *Don't spell like an idiot. *Have fun, nothing is taboo, say whatever pops in your head, as long as it makes sense. Archive *Complete talk-page archive Apoliges I wasn't thinking clearlyEcho 1125 20:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I was just thinking that it might not be a bad idea to link to this guy's wiki. There will inevitably be people who aren't ready to write to the standard we're trying to maintain: it would be helpful to have a place where they can get Mary-Sue the Great who conquers the wasteland from coast to coast with her fleet of alien blaster-armed vertibirds out of their system.--OvaltinePatrol 17:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oval, you fucking genius, you've done it again! --Twentyfists 04:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the whole advertising thing on here. -MerchantofDeath 23:55, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Review I was wondering if you maybe could review one of my articles, because I would really like some criticism that can help me improve my writing.---Seqeu0 09:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Pick one. Composite 4 New Memphis, thanks.---Seqeu0 20:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Restoring deleted article I don't know if its posible to restore articles from that long ago but if it is could you restore San Diego. I lost my pulled version when my laptop died.Vegas adict 15:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :No, it doesn't meet our standards of quality or fall in line with our new rules. --Twentyfists 18:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I know that but I cant even improve on the basis of it without the old article.Vegas adict 19:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think you understand. You cannot make a city article without prior content for that area. Although usually decided by a case-by-case basis, we are certain that, to allow a city-wide San Diego article would break the rules, as it is the eighth-largest city in America. Furthermore, your article was an NCR splinter group, which requires administrator approval. There's no real amount of revision that could be done short of a complete reboot that would justify a restoration of the San Diego article, in which case it would be easier if you just created a new article. You want to do that, fine. You want to submit a splinter-group idea for approval, fine. You want to put the article on Bizarro-TL, here's a link for it on Pastebin. But there's no way short of a total rewrite that we'll allow the article on this wiki in anything close to its current form without a complete rewrite. --Twentyfists 03:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) A IP block stops me about as far as you can throw me, relax i've been ordered to call off the dogs, I won't be a bother, -Deathy Can I remove the deletion tag on the Entiako Confederacy now? Vivaporius 17:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Ermm, the article violates our rules about taking over a large area of land so I'll see. Give me a day or two. Composite 4 My group can have colonies along the coasts of Canada and Alaska? Does that goes aganist any rules here? Also, I'd like to ask for permission to create an Enclave splinter faction that fleed to Entiako territory after their fight with the NCR. Vivaporius 23:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) There, I changed my IP address. Ta-fricking-Da. I was going to do something bigger, but my PCJ, stopped working. Deathy's Puppet 23:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Is that it? I was promised wiki destruction. Weren't you going to make yourself a wiki admin? Composite 4 I could have, though Merc told me that doing that would start a war between the wikis, I wouldn't want to smear my good name now would I? Deathy's Puppet 23:24, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :No...it wouldn't. Me nor anyone on this wiki gives as much of a shit about wikis as you do. We occupy our time with normal human being things like ANYTHING ELSE. Composite 4 ::For what value of good?--OvaltinePatrol 23:26, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Same value of good you consiter yourself, and just to be my realist self, i'll admit, it would rather difficult for me to delete this wiki as a whole, so I would just use a script to delete all the text from the wiki, though that would be time-consuming. Though, usually I find exploits, simply for them to be fixed, I can enlarge them so others may do as they wish. Deathy's Puppet 23:33, May 11, 2011 (UTC) You appear to be interpreting me as more of a googler than I actually am. Deathy's Puppet 23:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Come at me, BRO. Composite 4 Well, I have a few things, #1, It appears you are just trying to start something. #2, You have given me no real reason to, #3, As I said before, Merc told me to back off, so I will, #4, I'm definately talking to your superiors about this. bro. Deathy's Puppet 23:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) At a loss of words, are you, or just jacking it to the thought of your power against me. Deathy's Puppet 00:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I may mean the world to you but I just went to sleep yesterday. But nice to see I was vindicated in saying you can't do shit. You can talk to my "superiors" but unlike you I don't answer to anyone on the internet, man up you lady. Composite 4 Please, as I said before, don't say things that make you sound as if your are compensating for something. Relax, we don't have another IRC meeting until the 29th, so it's all cool. Deathy's Puppet 21:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) So I guess we can all take that as you pussying out. Expected. Composite 4 I like what you're doing with the guide article.--OvaltinePatrol 05:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna start being more of a presence on here for a time, I think. Composite 4 Mind if I use your Luz Roja picture?--OvaltinePatrol 07:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Go for it. Composite 4 Horses of the Post Apocalypse I would like permission to create horses in europe would that be possible.They would be simaler to dogs in thier reaction to radiation as some species would be unaltered while others would become wild and get 'advanced mange'.Faboo 21:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Faboo Go for it, we'll see if it stays depending on the content. ThanksFaboo 15:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Faboo Friendly offer If you'd like, I could design a new background and wordmark for your guys. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey "Your group does not number in the thousands if it had been around for less than 150 years. Doesn't work." I believe that is one of the rules on what is not allowed in an organization. So my group does not break any rules. They do not conflict with any of rules at all. If fact, I've made sure they don't. And here's my proof. Ovaltine - "I will tell you this: If they have large groups operating all over the place from Alaska to Louisiana, somehow maintaining an industrial base capable of equipping all of them (or somehow plundering the entire wasteland to keep them thus supplied), maintaining perfect family unity that endures separation by time and miles, and otherwise ignore the trials and tribulations of the wasteland (such as traveling as the crow flies rather than accounting for terrain and such); they're too powerful." 1. They have small groups working in small spheres around their homebase. These groups number at least 100, and only 30-40 of them can fight. So their not massive armies (just small wnadering tribes). 2. They inherit weapons passed down from parent to child, and simply refurbish all of their equipment. 3. They have little to no contact with each other save for very rare reports on their well-being. And some family units will simply disappear just to arise years later with none of the original member left. 4. They do not operate far from they homebase (at least 100 miles or so). And yes they account for terrain, if they can't return to their homebase to meet up with the rest of their unit, then they just won't go. Seqeu0 - "I'd like to point out to you, Vivaporius, that 2,000 members is still larger than most of the cities and settlements on the fanon. And we're talking about just one group here. As they're now, the Morgans could probably conquer any city they want, which (as you should know by now) is not allowed." And as I've pointed out too many times to care to remember, they don't go around conquering towns. ''Period. It's bad for business. Only three groups have done this. The one arould Elyiusm, their hometown. The second around Cairo, their secondary base. And the last around Wentachee, by a rouge group of Morgans. And these "empires", are tiny. Tens of miles in size. Not hundreds, and thousands, tens. From the town to the barn on the outskirts, that's all. And as for the 2,000 members, I've stated time and time again, the Morgans '''do not operate as a unit'. They hire the services out to prospective clients, and they can't do that if their dragging 2,000+ people everywhere. I'm sorry of the wall of text, but I'm trying to get you to understand that after my last try to bend canon, I decided it wasn't worth the effort. I've followed your rules to a tee, and plan to continue doing so. I admire you persistence, and I plan to cooperate, as I've tried. But I can't try if you keep ignoring the proof that I've broken no rules. They have no massive empires, they aren't a massive militarized faction. They're a group of closely related tribals with alligence to a single organization. That's it. They don't have advanced technology, they don't superstrength, and they don't have any plans for empire-building unless it's job for a client. Everything is plausible (except for the incest part which I'm going to fix). Now I'm rooting for you. ^.^ Vivaporius 22:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no, yea, I understand what you're doing completely. I can appreciate the effort to do what you want by bending the spirit of our rules. It's clever, but it's really transparent. All I'm saying is, change it or I'm deleting it. You understand why we have the rules there, we've explained what the fanon was like before, and it's cool to see you create these vast spanning organizations that are self contained but still in allegiance with a central authority, but I am pretty aware of what it boils down to. So, again, rooting for you to work out but still gotta change it. ^.^ Best of luck. Composite 4 Fine. I tried. I'll do my best. Vivaporius 01:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Please don't forget about Ashley. It looks bad when an admin leaves an article hanging for so long.--OvaltinePatrol 07:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I didn't even notice that it was you that made Learned Hand at first. Welcome back.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:51, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Ashley I adopted your article and finished it. I saw your critiques on the blogs and wouldn't mind, if you are still on here, if you looked over the article. MongoosePirate (talk) 04:31, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Hate Mail I have some directed for you if your interested, OvaltinePatrol has a copy of it as well. It was sent through the wastes website and I was curious to see if it reached you, but never found out Cerebral plague (talk) 21:31, January 6, 2018 (UTC)